Tomodachi
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Sakuno and Tomoka are friends and always will be. A story of how they met. Friendship fic.


ACGOMN: Yes another Prince of Tennis one shot. This time I'm making it about the friendship between Sakuno and Tomoka, because there seems to be a lack of these. This is manga based.

I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

**Tomodachi**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka have been friends since they were six years old. Sakuno was the shy, calm one, while Tomoka was the loud, energetic one. That is the way it still is actually. They are in middle school now, seventh grade to be exact. Some people wonder how the two of them can be friends because of their obvious differences.

Sakuno was the one with the crush on Echizen Ryoma, the freshman prodigy of Seigaku. Tomoka, however, is the self proclaimed president of the Echizen Ryoma-sama fan club. Sakuno was not good at sports, while Tomoka is but she is hindered by the fact that she has to baby sit her brothers all the time. Sakuno and Tomoka are as different as day and night. So what made them best friends people wonder?

It was at one of the parks in Tokyo nearly six years ago where both Tomoka and Sakuno were playing in the same park that day without knowing it. Tomoka's father brought her, while Sakuno's grandmother brought her. Sakuno and Tomoka were in the same class since they started school, but did not speak with each other. So, it was obvious when they did not notice they were playing in the same sand box. All was peaceful, until an older kid walked over to the sand box.

"Look at the cute babies," teased the kid. Sakuno and Tomoka both ignored him. "Hm, can't get a rise out of you huh? How boring." Both girls continued to ignore the older kid. Now this kid was getting bored saw that Sakuno was making a sand castle. So like the jerk that he is, he destroys it.

"Hey," said Sakuno. "Why did you do that for?" She look as if she was going to cry. Tomoka saw this and threw her shovel at the boy.

"OW, that hurt," cried the boy. Ryuzaki-sensei, who was reading, soon noticed that someone was bothering her grandchild and went over.

"What's going on over here," asked Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Baa-san, this boy was bothering me," said Sakuno, as cutely as a six year old can.

"Yeah, yeah," said Tomoka, readily agreeing. While Ryuzaki-sensei dragged the boy away to find his mother or father, Tomoka introduced herself to Sakuno.

"I'm Osakada Tomoka," she said.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno," replied Sakuno.

"Hey aren't you in my class," asked Tomoka.

"Hm, yeah I think we are in the same class," realized Sakuno.

"Hey let's be friends," grinned Tomoka.

"Sure," said Sakuno. "You can call me Sakuno-chan and I can call you..."

"Tomo-chan, of course!" Both girls giggled. And they remained friends for years to come.

"Ne, Tomo-chan," said Sakuno. They were now in seventh grade, age twelve but almost thirteen. "Are we going to the movies this weekend?"

"Yep, we have to see that new movie," said Tomoka, with great energy. "We should invite Ryoma-sama!"

"Ne, Tomo-chan," said Sakuno. "I don't think we should bother him. Plus we haven't been able to hang out like last year."

"Of course you are right Saku-chan," grinned Tomoka. "And after the movie will make lunch for ourselves at your house."

"Geez Osakada do you have to be so loud," said Horio.

"Oh shut up," said Tomoka. Sakuno sighed. Here comes another one of their famous cat fights.

"They are at it again huh," said Kachiro and Katsuo.

"Yeah," replied Sakuno. Whether people realize it or not Tomoka and Sakuno will be friends forever with a few bumps on the road ahead. No matter how shy Sakuno is or how outgoing Tomoka is, they compliment each other best.

"Ne why are you two so loud," complained Ryoma, walking into the class. "I heard you both from across the hall. I was trying to take a nap."

"See what you made me do," screeched Tomoka at Horio, "You made me look bad in front of Ryoma-sama." Sakuno sighed and decided to help spare everyone's ear drums.

"Ne, Tomo-chan," said Sakuno, "Come and help me decided what ingredients to buy for this weekend." That effectively got Tomoka to stop yelling and grab her best friend off. The four boys sweatdropped.

"How can Ryuzaki stand Osakada," muttered Horio.

"She's patient that's why," answered Ryoma, leaving the room to go back to his own class room. Sakuno and Tomoka are friends and that's that. (Although Ryoma has a point).

* * *

ACGOMN: That's it. Review. 


End file.
